


long day?

by icantcontrolthewifi



Category: P1Harmony (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantcontrolthewifi/pseuds/icantcontrolthewifi
Summary: Keeho gets back from his final class of the day and has a handful of sleepy Taeyang to deal with
Relationships: Choi Taeyang | Theo/Yoon Keeho
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	long day?

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh welcome! I literally love p1h with my whole heart and I've had this work in my notes forever and ig why don't we post it?

Keeho just wanted his professor to shut up and stop lecturing the whole class for getting a failing grade in the test.   
"...you need to study more if you want to pass my class."   
Most of the class was zoned out at this point, and a few just nodded.  
"Class dismissed." The professor said angrily since no one was paying attention anymore.

Theo ❤  
when do your lectures end???  
1:20pm

Theo ❤  
keehooooooooooooooooooo  
2:29pm

Keeho  
The professor kept lecturing us about test scores but I'm omw back now  
2:57pm

He never got a response but he didn't think anything of it. If anything, Theo went out and left his phone in their apartment. 

"I'm home." Keeho yelled once he opened the door to the dorm.  
He was met with silence.  
Theo wasn't in the living room, or the kitchen so he could only think of checking their bedroom.  
Low and behold, there was his boyfriend cuddled up in his hoodie and in a whole blanket burrito.  
'Cute' Keeho thinks  
"Baby wake up." Keeho said, gently shaking the latter's shoulder. 

All he hears is a small whine muffled by a pillow.  
"Five more minutes." He just about heard Theo mumble before he fell back asleep.  
Sighing, Keeho went to his closet and pulled out a hoodie and some random sweatpants and quickly changed into them.  
"Scoot over." Keeho whispered  
Even though Theo was asleep, he moved over, giving Keeho enough space to slide next to him.   
Keeho turned to face his lovers back and he looked so small and squishy that he had to resist the urge to coo. He put his arm over his waist and tried to turn Theo over, which took way to much effort since he slept like a whole rock.

It had gotten pretty cold out since it was the start of winter, but Keeho was pretty warm since he was wearing a hoodie. Theo, on the other hand was freezing cold. He unconsciously turned over to Keeho, since he was a human heater, and practically layed on top of him.  
Keeho laughed lightly and wrapped him arms around the boy on top of him.   
"Baby it's been like 10 minutes wake up."  
"Nooo." Theo whined   
"Aren't you hungry?" Keeho tried to coax Theo into waking up   
"Yeah but I'd rather cuddle with you."

"We can cuddle later. Let's eat something first." Just as he said that, he heard Theo's stomach rumble.  
"Okay let's go get some food." Keeho said, standing up, not even trying to get Theo off of him.  
He tucked his hands under Theo's thighs and he walked them into their kitchen, which earned a slap from Theo on his chest.  
"I could've walked you idiot."   
"Yeah but we both know you definitely wouldn't have gotten off my chest."  
"Mmghrp" came from Theo, but was muffled as he shoved his face farther into Keeho's chest.   
He was put on the counter as Keeho searched the fridge for something he could heat up for Theo so they could get back to cuddling.   
"Do you want leftovers from last night?" Keeho asked, looking up at Theo, who's face was still puffy from sleep. He cupped the olders face, which emitted a whine.   
"Okay so do you want the leftovers or not?"   
"Sure."

Keeho put the plastic container in the microwave and turned back to his boyfriend.   
"You look so cute right now."   
"Shut up." Theo complained   
"It's true though!"  
Theo got off the counter and went to go hug his boyfriend for the nth time since he got home   
"Someone's tired."  
"If you count tired as being awoken for food then yes."  
"Okay you made me stay up until 4am and revise your essay even though I had a 7am class."  
"Oh shush and give me a hug."  
"I'd love to, but the microwa-"  
He was cut off by the microwave beeping and he turned around, his boyfriend still hugging him.

"Okay if you want food you're gonna have to let go of me."  
Theo reluctantly let go and went to go sit down at the table.   
Keeho silently put the food down in front of Theo and have him a fork.  
"Aren't you hungry too?" Theo asked, pushing the food towards the latter.   
"No, not really." Keeho said, pushing the food back.   
After Theo finished the food, he put the dishes in the sink and went to go throw himself onto his boyfriend.   
"Oof" Keeho said, putting his phone down so he could hug the small lump of clothes and maybe some human in there.  
"We should probably go to bed. I mean you're probably comfortable but I'm not." Keeho laughed   
"Mngullh fine."  
For the 2nd time, Keeho stood up, with Theo still on him.  
"Put me down." Theo complained   
"No."  
"You bully." 

Keeho opened the door and layed Theo down.  
"Hold on I'm turning off the lights." Keeho said when the older looked at him since he didn't lay down.  
Once he layed down, Theo immediately layed on top of him, putting his arms under Keeho's head and nuzzled into his chest.  
Keeho put one arm around Theo's waist and one hand carded through his hair, trying to coax him asleep.  
Pretty quickly he heard soft snores come from the boy on his chest.  
He closed his eyes and whispered a small  
"I love you." Before drifting off to dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh omg this is so out of character but just imagine a cute and fluffy Theo with his 'intimidating' boyfriend who is a whole cuddle bug himself zkgststi 😭  
> Honestly I'm going to scream I hate this but huhuhu


End file.
